


Don't Say Yes

by The_winchesters_sonicing_in_deerstalkers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst to Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, I was getting too sad to continue sorry, M/M, Michael!Dean, Resolved, UA, it ends happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_winchesters_sonicing_in_deerstalkers/pseuds/The_winchesters_sonicing_in_deerstalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dean had said yes to Michael? What would happen to him? More importantly, what would happen to his angel? Castiel, never one to go down without a fight, searches frantically for a way to save the older Winchester from the archangel possessing him. Disaster after disaster gets in his way, but he keeps persevering. Team Free Will until the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Other Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe/Universe Alterations
> 
> Takes place directly before Season 5, episode 18 (The Song Remains the Same)
> 
> My first complete fanfic. I was inspired by some fanart I found on tumblr. One of the lines is from the picture. Hope you enjoy it!

     Dean couldn't do it anymore. Castiel had begged, fought, pleaded with him. But he couldn't do it. He'd given up on himself, and he saw only one solution. 

    Dean sat in Bobby's spare bedroom, feeling lost and trapped. Before he left, he would write Castiel a letter. He couldn't tell Cas how he truly felt about him, but at least Dean could apologize. Apologize for giving up on him, on Sam, on himself. 

_Dear Cas,_

_I'm sorry it has to end like this. I'm sorry I'm leaving you and Sammy and Bobby when you need me most. But I can't, Cas. I can't do it. We're going to lose._

_It's not that I don't believe in you, I do. It's that I've been in every impossible situation known to man. I know how to get out of anything. Well, almost anything. I'm sorry, Cas. It's over. If I'm wrong, and you win without me, then I'm the dumbest son of a bitch ever. I hope I'm wrong._

_Goodbye, Cas, and good luck._

_Dean Winchester_

_P.S. Tell Sammy I love him and to take care of himself and Bobby._

_P.P.S. Take care of_ **_yourself_ ** _, Cas._

    Dean quietly folded the paper, wrote the angel's name of the outside of it, and walked out the door. With a a quiet flapping of wings, Castiel appeared in Dean's room. He snatched up the letter and read it as quickly as he could. 

     "No!" Castiel raced out the door. "Dean, stop!" 

     It was too late. Outside Bobby's home, Dean was on his knees. As soon as Castiel made it through the door, a blinding light appeared. Castiel was thrust backwards. The light receded, and a tall figure stood where Dean once was. Technically, it was still Dean, but he was gone, buried, by _him._

     Castiel sank to his knees.

     “Dean, no.”

     A sharp laugh pierced the air. Not Dean’s laugh.

     “Come on, Castiel. We all knew it as going to end this way. It was destiny. You may have changed your story, but you could never change his.”

     “Michael, it doesn’t have to be this way-”

     “Of course it does!” The archangel walked over to Cas. “Don’t you see? I’m here to save this planet. I’m going out of my way to save this puny rock filled with puny creatures, all for Our Father. I could let Lucifer rise. I could let them die. But I’m not. Yes, there will be some, well, a lot of, collateral damage, but most will live! Because of me. Do you really think you and a few mortals could do that?”

     “I believe in him.”

     “Castiel, Castiel, you’re stupider than I thought you were. Belief? Belief means nothing." Michael sighed. “I’ll give you some time to think this over, and if you still reject me, if you still refuse to follow and serve me, I’ll- I’ll-” Michael paused. “Long story short, don’t say no to me. Goodbye, Castiel.”

     And just as quickly as he’d arrived, Michael was gone. 

     Castiel put his face in his hands. “Why, Dean? Why?”

     Sam and Bobby burst through the front door. 

     “Cas! Cas!” Sam yelled. “What’s going on? We heard talking, and we looked for Dean in his room, but he wasn’t there. Do you know where he is?”

     “Gone,” The angel whispered softly.

     “What?! Where did he go?” Sam started panicking.

     “He said yes, didn’t he?” Bobby asked. Cas nodded. 

     Sam began to hyperventilate. “No, no, there must be a mistake. He would never-” Cas pulled Dean’s letter out of his pocket. Sam read it. Everyone stood in silence for a moment. Sam was still in shock. Bobby shook his head sadly. Castiel just stood there. Finally, he broke the silence.

     “Sam, Bobby, we have to find a way to stop this. We’ll research, we’ll find some sort of angel exorcism, we must do something!”

     “Cas, don’t you think I’ve already looked?” Bobby asked. “And even if I had missed something, wouldn’t you know it?”

     “I don’t know everything! We have to try, Bobby. Please.” Bobby sighed. 

     “I’ll ask around, see what I can do.”

     Sam, still in a daze, walked inside with Bobby. Cas sank to the ground and started crying. He cried actual, human tears. He stayed there for a long time.


	2. We'll Find a Way

       The next few weeks were comprised of Bobby sitting at his desk, reading book after book, calling friend after friend. Sam patrolled the news, looking for any sign of his brother. There had been a lot of demon sightings and a ton of demon smitings. Michael was on the move. Castiel searched the globe for Michael, but the archangel was always one step ahead. Finally, Bobby couldn’t take it anymore.

     “Cas, I’m sorry. There’s nothing more we can do. Dean is gone. Unless Michael changes his mind, or Dean is strong enough to fight the bastard, it’s over.”

     “No!” Castiel roared. “No, that can’t be! We’ll find a way, we will!”

     “Look, Cas,” Sam said quietly, “He’s my brother, and I know he’s like yours too, so I feel what you feel. I want to save him as much as you do, but we need to face facts. It’s over.”

     “No, Sam, you don’t understand. Neither of you do, you never could.” Castiel sighed and sat on Bobby’s small couch. “I love him.”

     Sam was startled by the suddenness of the confession, but not by the confession itself. 

     “Well, it wasn’t exactly a secret,” was all Sam could say.

     Castiel immediately stood up. “What? You knew?”

     “Yeah, it was pretty obvious.”

     “Did- did he, um, reciprocate the feeling?”

     “I don’t really know. Sorry, Cas.” Now Castiel was adamant. There was no way they were stopping the search.

     “I know what I’ll do. I- I’ll trap Michael and- and force him to let Dean go. Angel fire and an angel blade are all I need to-”

     “Cas,” Bobby interrupted, “You can’t even find the son of a bitch, let alone trap him.”

     “Bobby,” Sam walked over to the older man and whispered, “Just let him do it. You don’t know how much he loves Dean. And you don’t know how much Dean loves him. I do. Let him try.”

     “So you lied to Cas about not knowing about Dean’s feelings for him?” Bobby whispered back.

     “Of course. If Cas knew how much Dean loved him, and Cas still failed in saving him, it would kill the poor guy.” Sam turned to Cas.

      “Okay, Cas, whatever you need, we’re here. Don’t worry.”

      “Thank you, Sam. You’ve been very kind. I shall return soon.” And Cas was gone. 


	3. Begging and Pleading

   Castiel didn’t return soon. His plan was to come back to Sam and Bobby victorious, having saved Dean. But Cas couldn’t find Michael. It’s like the archangel had heard of the lesser angel’s plan and gone into hiding. Cas didn’t give up.

   Weeks passed. No sign of Michael. Cas didn’t give up.

   Months passed. No sign of Michael. Cas grew tired, but he still didn’t give up.

   Castiel sat alone on a park bench, one of his favorite spots. This was the bench where he and Dean had first really connected, and Cas would never forget it. Flapping was heard.

   “Mm, Castiel, always so sentimental.”

   “Michael?!”

   “This bench? Really? I know it. It’s in his memories.”

   “Please, Michael-”

   “Come on, Castiel. Just give up already. You can’t find me unless I let you. And I’m not letting him go. I will say, this vessel has been very fun to pick through, though.”

   “I’ll do anything!” Castiel begged. He was almost to tears.

   Michael ignored him. “I’ve been going through his mind, and now I know everything about him. About his parents, his brother, his dumb car, and about you.”

   Castiel was crying now.

   “I have to say, I’m impressed with you, Castiel.”

   “Michael?”

   “It’s too bad. He was in love with you.”

   Castiel was on his knees.

   “Please, Michael, please. I’ll do anything, anything!”

   “You have one more week to pick a side, Castiel.”

   Cas was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I have to say, I'm impressed with you, Castiel."
> 
> "Michael?"
> 
> "It's too bad. He was in love with you."


	4. Pick a Side

     The lonely angel wandered the earth for the next seven days. That one week felt like an eternity for Castiel. He missed Dean, his Dean. On the seventh day, Cas called to the heavens.

     “Okay, Michael. I am ready to follow and serve you.”

     The archangel appeared. Right where Cas wanted him to.

     “I knew you’d see it my way, Castiel.”

     “Actually, I was hoping you’d see it mine.” Castiel struck a match before Michael could blink and threw it to the ground. Michael screamed. The holy fire wrapped around him. The archangel was utterly trapped.

     “Castiel, what are you doing?!”

     “I’m making you see things my way. Let him go.”

     “No.”

     Castiel pulled out an angel blade.

     “I’ll ask again. Let him go.”

     “You know, Cas, if you kill me, he dies.”

     Castiel drew back the blade. He held it in the air. Then, he faltered. 

     “I knew you couldn’t kill your precious. You’re pathetic, Castiel. You have a chance to do everything you’ve always wanted to do. Stop me, stop the apocalypse. But one little human renders you completely powerless. It’s just sad.”

     “Dean, are you in there?” Castiel asked, his voice breaking. “Dean, please. Fight, for me, Dean. Fight.”

     Suddenly, the archangel’s face changed. For the moment, he was Dean Winchester again.

     “Hey, Cas.”

    “Dean-” Cas was sobbing. “Dean, I- I- I love you.”

    “I know, Cas. I love you, too. And Cas, I forgive you. Do it, Cas. It’s the right thing.”

    “Dean, I can’t kill you!”

    “Castiel, you are, and always will be, my angel. I love you, and I’ll forgive you. You have to do this.”

    “Dean-”

    “Cas, I-” Dean struggled for a moment. Then he was Michael again.

   “Don’t listen to him! Don’t, Castiel! Heaven will punish you.”

    But Cas wasn’t listening. He raised the blade and plunged. He plunged it deep into the archangel’s heart. A scream was heard. A light flashed. Cas immediately put out the angel fire and raced to Dean’s side.

    “Oh, God. Dean! Dean!”

     Anyone else would already be dead, but Dean Winchester was an extraordinary man. He couldn’t die just yet. 

     Dean winced. “You did the right thing, Cas.”

    “No, no, I should’ve saved you. And now I’m too powerless to heal you.”

    “You couldn’t save me. Please, Cas, do something for me.”

     “Anything.”

    “Move on with your life. You’re an amazing person, Cas. Don’t let me hold you down. That’s what my greatest struggle in life has been. I could never let go.” Dean was fading fast, and he knew it. He winced again. Tears were streaming down his and Cas’ faces. Cas held Dean in his arms.

    “I love you, Cas.”

    “I love you, too, Dean.”

    “Do you promise to move on, for me?”

    “I promise.”

    “Good. And- and don’t let Sammy do anything too stupid, ‘kay?” He tried to laugh, but it just turned into a coughing fit.

    “Goodbye, Cas.” With that, Dean grinned that devilish grin of his one last time. 

    “No, no, Dean!” Suddenly, the bright green eyes were lifeless. The smile faded. Dean’s body collapsed into Cas’ arms. “DEAN!” Cas was sobbing, clutching Dean’s body against his own. “My baby, my darling, I’m sorry. I let you down.” Cas rocked back and forth. 

    “Father?! Father, are You even listening to me? Have You ever listened? Have You ever heard? If You’ve been paying any attention, then save him. Please, Father, the humans need him. I need him. Please!”

    But the body didn’t stir. A divine hand didn’t come down and save it. Dean Winchester was dead.


	5. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break. I'll post more soon. Hope you're enjoying the story.

Castiel lifted Dean off the ground. In Cas’ weakened state, it was hard to lift the man taller then himself, but he found the strength. He was barely able to teleport to Bobby’s, and he instantly collapsed on the doorstep. Sam and Bobby rushed outside, filled with hope, but their faces fell immediately. The lifeless body in Cas’ arms told them all they needed to know. Sam and Cas embraced each other, sharing a few tears and consoling words. Bobby immediately went to prepare a hunter’s funeral for Dean. He didn’t want anyone to see him cry.

Cas stayed with Bobby and Sam for a long time. He didn’t talk. He hardly moved. Anyone else would’ve thought he was dead.

He wanted to honor Dean’s request. He really did. But he couldn’t let go. One day, an idea hit him. He’d already saved Dean from heaven. He could do it again.

He wrote Sam and Bobby a quick goodbye. 

_Dear Sam and Bobby,_

_Thank you for putting up with me these last few months. You have been very hospitable. I hope to be back soon._

_Goodbye,_ _Castiel_

And Cas was gone. Again.

The first thought that went through Cas’ mind was, _“At least heaven is still in tact.”_ He was walking in The Garden. He eventually found a door and stepped through it. He entered a large baseball stadium, filled with screaming people. Castiel sighed, found another door, and left this memory. 

The next heaven was a house. Cas saw an older looking car in the driveway and a couple step out. A sign on the back of their car sad _“Just Married.”_ The woman was in a huge white dress. They looked so happy. Cas smiled at them, but was saddened, thinking of the loss of his love. He moved on.

  Castiel moved from heaven to heaven for what felt to him like days. Suddenly, he entered a park. He entered **the** park. Cas started panicking. He didn’t know if what happened to angels when they died. He didn’t know if they died or not. He just knew that he was sure this would be his heaven if he had one. He was afraid that perhaps an angel had killed him, and he hadn’t noticed. Then, he saw Dean.

“D-Dean?” He managed to choke out.

“Oh, hey Cas! How’s it going?” Dean smiled. Cas couldn’t speak. Dean’s face changed when he noticed Castiel’s expression. He realized this was the real Cas.

“Oh, God. You’re the real one.” At first he looked happy, but he turned angry. “Cas, what did I tell you? Why are you here?” Dean was fighting back tears. “Get the hell out, Cas.”

“Dean, please, please, come back home with me.” Castiel was on his knees, begging with folded hands.

Dean’s expression was stony cold. “If Sam and Bobby were smart, then they burned the body. I hope to God they did.”

Castiel stared at Dean in shock. He hadn’t thought of that. There was no body for Dean’s soul to return to. 

“So you’re telling me, Dean, that this- this figment, this fake me, is satisfactory to you?” Castiel’s temper was rising.”

“Cas, come on. You know it isn’t like-”

“Is that what you’re saying or not?!” Cas was yelling now.

Dean sighed. “Of course this isn’t okay, Cas. I mean, this Cas is great and all. This is the day we- we-”

“Fell in love,” Castiel finished. They were both crying now.

“I didn’t get to tell you until it was too late.” Dean smiled a small, wistful smile. “God, you’re so beautiful, Cas.”

“And, your soul shines brighter than any I’ve ever seen.”

“So past Cas is nice, and I guess he loves me, but he hasn’t been through everything we have. This isn’t my only heaven,” He took the angel’s hand, “But you’re in most of them.”

“I guess I should be flattered.” Cas could barely form words. “I saved you from heaven once, Dean. I can do it again.”

“Dean dropped his hand. “Cas, stop! I’m gone, okay? Look,” His tone softened, “It- It’s nice here. I see Ellen, Jo, Mom. It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay! I was going to be with you forever, Dean.” He was at the man’s feet again.

“I’m going to say it one last time, Castiel. Goodbye.” Dean showed no emotion in his face. The man who had taught the angel to feel, who had been through so much with him, now stood there like it was nothing. Dean turned his back. After a moment, Cas trudged away. With a flutter of wings, he was gone. 

Dean turned back to where Cas had left. He touched the air where the angel had been. His angel. He remembered dying. Tessa had been his reaper. Even though she wasn’t allowed to, she whispered in Dean’s ear, “Heaven,” and smiled a small smile. Even if she had said hell, or hadn’t said anything at all, he would have gone with her. He wanted all of this to be over. 

Dean didn’t want to see Cas for a while, the real one _or_ the fake one. He walked through the door, hoping to see Ellen or Jo or Mom. He was startled when he entered a clean, white office room.

A face Dean knew well spoke to him from behind the desk. He grinned ominously.

“Hello, Dean.”


	6. Choices

“Zachariah?!” Dean exclaimed. “What do you want with me? Can’t you just let me live out my eternity in peace?”

“Yes, it’s lovely to see you again, too. I would’ve let you ‘live out your eternity in peace,’ as you call it, but your services are once agin required.”

“You said that if I agreed to be the vessel for Michael, I’d be in ‘paradise,’” Dean rolled his eyes, “forever. Alone.” Dean was pissed.

“Yes, well circumstances have changed. We didn’t exactly expect Castiel to kill you.” Dean grimaced. “Look over there, Dean.” Zachariah gestured to a space age looking coffin. except it was clear.

And Dean was in it.

Dean gaped. “Is that-”

“Yes,” Zachariah interrupted, “That is your body. Did you really think we’d let your bumbling friends destroy such a valuable resource? ” The angel approached the man and forcefully thrust his hand into Dean’s abdomen. Dean screamed in pain as a light poured from the hole in his stomach. Zachariah pulled out a ball of pure radiance. The heaven Dean faded away. The bald man walked over to the coffin chamber. He opened it and trust the ball into the corpse. Zachariah pressed two fingers to Dean’s forehead. Dean immediately sat up and gasped.

“Sonovabitch.”

“As I was saying,” Zachariah continued, “We need you once again.”

“But Michael is dead. What could you need.”

Zachariah smiled wickedly. “Information.”

“So you’re gonna torture me?”

“Oh no, Dean! Never. You’re going to torture Castiel.”

“What?! No way. Not now. Not ever.” Dean was surprised. He assumed theangels were smart enough to know that he’d never torture his best friend.

“We thought you’d say that.” Zachariah snapped his fingers, and the two of them appeared in a dungeon. Dean tried to move, but he found himself strapped to a chair, which was in turn strapped to the floor.

“Shit.” While Dean struggled, Zachariah brandished a large knife.

“Okay, maybe I was lying about the whole ‘We’d never torture you’ thing.” He smiled and plunged the knife deep into Dean’s heart. Instant death. The angel snapped his fingers again. A new, untouched Dean appeared. “I have all day.” Zachariah carved, ripped, and killed Dean in every way imaginable. 

After every resurrection, the older looking man would ask the younger one, “Will you torture Castiel?” And every time, Dean spat in his face and said no. Hours, days passed. Zachariah grew impatient. Finally, he threw down his weapons.

“This is unnecessary,” Zachariah said suddenly.

Dean rolled his eyes. “That’s what I’ve been telling you.”

“Why would I torture you, when I can torture and kill dear Sammy and Bobby right in front of you?”

Dean sighed. He knew it would come to this. “Why does it have to be me?”

“Because, unfortunately, you and Castiel have something in common.”

“Awesomeness?” Dean smirked.

Zachariah sighed in response. “Your spirit. Don’t you remember? Team Free Will?”

Dean’s eyes widened.

“Yes, I know the name of your little rebellion club. If you don’t torture Castiel, I’ll kill you last, after you’ve watched the other two suffer and die. Or perhaps I’ll just let you go and let you live with yourself. If you do what we’re telling you to, it will break Castiel’s spirit. He’ll spill all the beans just to spare you the pain of hurting him.”

“But aren’t you just going to kill us all anyway?”

“Castiel, yes. He must die. He must be punished. But I’ll make it fast. And as payment for your service, I shall return you to earth and spare you and Sam. You two will live.” Zachariah stared at Dean, waiting for a response. “Well Winchester, what’s it gonna be? I can kill one member of Team Free Will or I can kill all three.”

“I’ll do it.” Dean spoke through his hands, as they were covering his face.

“Thank you, Mr. Winchester.” The angel, so unterrifying in looks, had quite an evil grin. “Now let us begin. Task number one: Capture The Angel."


	7. Painful Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zachariah has forced Dean into the deal. Now, it's time to carry it out.

Zachariah placed two fingers to Dean's forehead. With a whoosh, Dean was back in Bobby's living room. A jug of holy oil and a lighter appeared at Dean's feet.

The older man whispered in Dean's ear, "Castiel will arrive soon. Hurry, Dean." Dean's eyes were shining as he poured the ring. A few moments later, Cas came in. Dean could see immediately that he had been crying. He also looked slightly drunk, and the angel had a beer in hand. When Castiel first entered the room, he had been staring at the floor. He walked a few paces, and then he stopped. He slowly looked up at Dean. The emotions those beautiful blue eyes contained were almost too much for Dean to bear. There was desire, fear, sadness, confusion, disbelief.

Castiel gaped at Dean for a long time. He finally managed to choke out a quiet "D-dean?"

Dean forced a small smile."Hey, Cas."

The once glorious angel was only able to weakly say, "Are you-" Then emotion overcame him. He came up to Dean and grasped his shoulder. "Oh God. You're real."

"I wish I wasn't," Dean said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Cas said. Dean didn't respond. Castiel had gone exactly where Dean expected him to go. In one quick motion, Dean lit the holy oil.

Castiel gasped and looked around. Then his expression changed to one of fury. "Who are you? What are you? What do you want?" After a barrage of questions and no answers, Castiel stopped. He squinted his eyes, paused, and suddenly bellowed, "WHERE'S DEAN?"

Dean was fighting back tears. After staring at his feet throughout Cas's rant, he finally looked deep into his love's eyes. "I'm sorry, Cas. I'm so, so sorry. But I'm right here."

Cas' expression changed to one of confusion with a little sadness, but there was no anger, and Dean saw belief. Dean was too broken to notice that happiness in there as well. "Okay, Dean. I believe you. What's going on?" Castiel's voice was unsettlingly calm.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry." Dean was really struggling not to cry now. "I tried to say no, Cas. I really did. But me not doing this wouldn't have saved you." His voice was growing quieter and quieter. "And they would've killed Sammy. I couldn't do it, Cas."

"I understand, Dean. And I forgive you." Cas smiled sadly at the man he loved. He chuckled softly. "We keep doing this."

"What?"

"Failing each other and begging forgiveness." Neither of them said anything for a while. they just stared at each other in the way that had become so famous.

Finally, Dean whispered, "I love you, Cas."

"I love you too, Dean." They continued to stare at each other for a while in silence.

Once again, Dean broke the quiet first. "You ready?" he asked. Cas nodded. Dean began praying. "Zach? Get down here, you bastard, before I change my mind."

There was a flutter of wings. The fatter, older angel appeared with a smirk on his face. "Well, well, well. How aaaaarrrreeeeee you, Castiel?"

"Bite me." Cas deadpanned.

"My gosh, Dean. You've trained your boyfriend well." Zachariah said mockingly. Dean rolled his eyes about as far up as they would go. "Okay, no more chit chat. Let's go." The fatter angel snapped his fingers, and they were gone. They were back in that same pristine office space, except this time, Castiel was strapped to a chair, and Dean held the cold, silver handle of an angel blade in his hand. Zachariah sat in a desk chair nearby. "Do it, Dean. Think of dear Sammy."

Castiel took a deep breath. "It's okay, Dean. He's right, think of Sam. Think of yourself." He turned to the angel trapping him. "What do you want to know, Zachariah?"

Zachariah laughed. "Not all of this is for information, dear Castiel. This is payback. You two, and little Sam - well not little, but you know what I mean - ruined my life. I was respected, I was looked up to, and then I had to handle two humans. Two puny humans. All I had to do was get you to say yes. And finally, you did. But not before I became a laughing stalk in my garrison. In all of heaven! And then soldier Castiel broke ranks and ruined everything. Now, I'm practically shunned. I receive orders, nothing more." Zachariah sighed and then laughed coldly. "But this," he said, picking up a knife, "This is not orders. This is how I use free will." In a sudden motion, he slashed Castiel across the face. Castiel screamed in pain, and Dean tried to run to him. Before he could reach him, Zachariah threw Dean against the wall. "Torturing 101: You don't comfort your victim, Dean. I'd expect a master torturer such as yourself to know that." Castiel was shaking, trying to regain control. Zachariah placed his blade on the table. "But what am I doing? The torturing is not my job today. Dean, would you like to continue?"

Dean slowly rose from where he was lying on the floor. He picked up his knife and approached Castiel. He raised his hand, knife poised to strike. In the blink of an eye, without even turning around, Dean threw the knife at Zachariah with all his might. Zachariah blocked the blade mere inches away from his face. He began to laugh. "Dean, Dean, D-" The angel was cut short. Zachariah was too busy laughing at Dean to notice that the hunter had run to the angel, second knife in hand. Actually, Zachariah did notice, but not before the blade was six inches into his head. Zachariah's lifeless body fell to the ground.

It was slowly dawning on Castiel what had just happened. "Dean, what have you done?!"


	8. Resolutions

"Jeez, Cas. I expected at least a thank you."

"This is no time for joking, Dean. The angels that are on "angel radio" (Dean couldn't help but smile at Cas's use of air quotes) will notice Zachariah's sudden disappearance very soon. Oh my God, Dean, we have to go now." Dean didn't need to be told twice. He rushed to Castiel's side and started yanking off his bindings. It wasn't until they had grabbed their blades and semi-hidden the fatter angel's body that they realized this room had no door.

"Uh, Cas? How do we get out of here?

"What do you mean? We go through the-" Castiel looked around. "Oh no. I'm not sure I have enough energy to get us out."

Dean swallowed hard. It'd it never happened to him, but he knew how painful the thing he was offering to do was. "Do you need to touch my soul, Cas?"

Cas gave Dean a shocked look. "You'd be willing to do that?"

"Of course I would. I wanna get outta here, don't I?"

"You're the bravest person I have ever met, Dean." Cas smiled at the man beside him. Dean gaped. He stuttered for second before Castiel moved closer to him. Cas began to lean in, but Dean stepped away.

"Cas, I- I don't think I'm ready for that." Castiel looked away so that Dean wouldn't be able to see the hurt in his eyes.

The angel nodded. "Actually, I unfortunately do need to touch your soul, Dean."

Dean was surprised. Not at what Castiel had said, but at what he had said. The coldness in a circumstance that required kindness. "Um, okay."

"Relax." Before Dean could react, he began feeling excruciating pain. He screamed and shut his eyes, and when he opened them after what felt like an eternity, he was back in Bobby's living room. Dean collapsed to the floor. Castiel began to rush to his side, but stopped. Dean noticed this rudeness as well.

He rose from the ground. "Well, we did it." The angel said nothing. "You were amazing, Cas."

"Thank you." That was it.

Sam heard the commotion and came running. "Cas?! Cas, you're back! How did-" The younger Winchester stopped dead when he saw his brother. "D-dean?" he croaked.

Dean's eyes shone with tears. "Hey Sammy," he whispered.

Sam ran to his brother and embraced him. "So what happened? How are you back?"

Before Dean could say anything, Cas answered. "In short, Zachariah saved Dean's corpse, recruited Dean to kidnap, torture, and kill me, which Dean nearly did, but then stupidly killed Zachariah. I barely got us out in time."

"Jeez, Cas, that's one way to put it."

"I am merely stating what happened as I perceived it."

"You're forgetting the part where you had to touch my fucking soul to get us out. And would you rather I killed you? Jesus Christ, Castiel."

Sam and Cas audibly gasped. Sam whispered, "You never use his full name."

"I just came back from being Michael's vessel, dying in the arms of the guy I-," Dean looked at Sam, "the guy I like, and almost killing said guy. Who cares what I called him? Can't I get a break?!"

Castiel huffed and stormed out. Dean stared at the place where his - friend? boyfriend? Dean didn't know - had been. "What the hell was that?" Dean yelled.

Sam, already over the shock and joy of his brother returning, gave Dean his best bitchface. "Really, Dean?"

"What do you mean, Sam? What did I do?" Dean was still shocked and confused. All Sam did was roll his eyes and leave. Dean, who was about as thick as a brick right now, grabbed a beer and plopped down on the couch. All he could think about was Cas. First they confess their love for each other, and now Cas won't even look at him. Dean had saved the angel's life. Everything had been dandy until- _Oh. Was it really because I wouldn't- I wouldn't- kiss him? I've never been with a dude, Cas has to understand that. Did he think- no. He couldn't have thought that. Oh my god, he did. He thought I was just leading him on, that I was teasing him or something. After everything we've been through? He thought I wasn't serious?_  

Dean immediately left to go find Cas. He found the angel in the kitchen looking through the fridge. Before either of them had time to think or stop, Dean grabbed Castiel and kissed him. At first, Cas seemed like he wanted to push away, but after a moment, he relaxed into Dean. The kiss was passionate, trying to convey all the years of desire and love. Finally, Dean pulled away. He grinned at Cas. "I can't believe you thought I didn't mean it."

"Well, I've learned that people tend to kiss the ones they love. I thought that you not wanting to kiss me meant that you hadn't been serious with what you said." 

Dean pressed a quick kiss to Castiel's lips. "You're not wrong about the kissing thing." The elder Winchester said. The angel rolled his eyes. All Dean did was lean and kiss Cas more.

A few minutes later, Sam walked into the kitchen. He stopped dead when he saw Dean and Cas. Dean was too busy making out with the angel to say anything, but he could've sworn he heard Sammy mutter, "I guess you got the hint, Dean."


	9. In the End

The next morning, an amazing smell snapped Sam out of his sleep. It'd been a long time since he'd smelled something so good. Not since Jess. He got out of the bed of his designated room at Bobby's and went down to the kitchen. When he got downstairs, the sight he saw made him grin. 

Dean was making pancakes. He had out flour, blueberries, all the ingredients. He had a few already out on a plate, and they looked absolutely perfect. The best part? All throughout Dean's cooking session, Castiel had his arms wrapped around the man's middle. Cas was resting his chin on Dean's shoulder, and even with the angel's position, they were moving perfectly in sync. Sam was pretty sure he could hear Dean singing "Carry on My Wayward Son" while he worked. Not humming. Singing. Dean almost never sang without the radio playing with him. And damn, he was a good singer.

As the three enjoyed Dean's delicious breakfast, Sam watched the two lovebirds. They still did a lot of the same things they did before, but they were so much happier. Dean and Castiel continued to stare at each other, but now their faces contained love, not longing. As per usual, they stood way closer together than normal people, but now, it showed affection, not awkwardness. Sam was so happy that his big brother had finally found someone who: A) loved Dean, B) understood Dean's life, and C) could fend for himself if worse came to worse. Of course Sam didn't care that Cas was a dude. He wasn't even surprised. Sam had noticed his brother eying the occasional attractive male, and even without that, Castiel is technically genderless. Right? And wonderfully enough, Sam approved 100% of this pairing. Cas had proven his devotion and love to Dean time and time again, so Sam doubted that Cas would be breaking Dean's heart any time soon. (But if he did, Sam would totally kick his ass, angel or not.)

So yeah, Sam was pretty stoked. 

It was weird, after Michael was killed, the whole Lucifer-Apocalypse kind of petered out. The three of them looked for Revelations-esque omens, demon/angel sightings, but there was nothing important to note. It seemed (for the first time ever), luck was on the Winchesters' side. 

So Sam, Dean, and Castiel reverted back to the way things were, except now, Cas was a permanent addition to the Winchester duo. The three of them hunted like they used to, except they began to slow down. They started assisting Bobby with his F.B.I. fakery and information gathering. And they were happy. Team Free Will had beaten corrupt heaven, escaped evil hell, and come out alright. There had been casualties, of course. Barely a day went by that Dean and Sam didn't quietly mourn Jo and Ellen, but it hurt less now. They didn't die in vain, at least not in the long run. The world was saved, and the Winchesters (Castiel included) were happy.

Cas had considered himself an unofficial Winchester for a while, but two years after the Apocalypse-That-Didn't-Actally-Happen, he became an actual Winchester. It was a small ceremony, Sam, Bobby, a few other hunter friends. Still, Dean and Castiel thought it was beautiful. Afterwards, they dropped Sam off at Bobby's, jumped in the Impala, and Dean personally showed Cas all his favorite places in the whole wide world. Cas told Dean stories of heaven and early humanity, and the elder Winchester was constantly mesmerized by his husband. 

His husband. Dean smiled whenever he thought of those words. Dean had never been phased by the fact that Cas was a dude. Ever since he was a teenager, Dean had found himself attracted to both teams, and he didn't really care. I mean, he didn't advertise it, but it wasn't a big deal. If you were hot, you were hot. So yeah, when he realized he was in love with Cas, back during that day in the park where they'd first truly connected, he just accepted it. Well, he'd been kinda pissed, falling for someone he was supposed to hate, and he tried ignoring it for a long time. But once he stopped repressing his feelings, he'd been better off. To be honest, Dean had been cool with the whole "unrequited love" thing. He was sure that Cas would never feel the same way. 

As Dean was driving, he looked back and laughed at how gloriously, wonderfully wrong he'd been. Cas turned to him, puzzled, and asked what was so amusing. In response, Dean just kissed him.


End file.
